Nyx's Birthday
by TsunamiWolf
Summary: Nyx is turning, a certain age today, and Tera is helping Ahsoka figure out what to do to celebrate him on his special day! Seen from Ahsoka's point of view, one-shot.


**One-shot**

I was at Tera's restaurant on a Friday afternoon eating and chatting with Tera herself. Nyx was at the shop fixing a holopad he broke earlier. This gave me the perfect chance to talk to someone without him for the first time in a while.

"So your business is doing great? I didn't have a doubt about it! Your service is one of the greatest on Coruscant", I complimented.

"Yeah, I might be able to open another place on a higher levell, something I never even thought of", she said smiling.

"What will you do for Nyx tomorrow?", asked Tera expectantly.

"What am I supposed to do?", I asked confused.

Tera stared at me for a moment, wide-eyed, "Do you not know what tomorrow is?", she asked shocked.

"No, not really", I said feeling awkward for a moment.

"It's Nyx's birthday!", she exclaimed, "Oh! Thanks for telling me, I'll take him for lunch", I said satisfied with myself.

Tera was unimpressed, apparently, because she stared at me and then started laughing. Is this woman crazy or something?

"What? Oh, I get it! Your going to take him for lunch and then you'll go home, do something, and give him a gift you bought or made", she said.

"Why does everyone think we do, that?", I started, blushing slightly, "And I didn't get anything for him, I was just taking to lunch".

That's what we did every birthday back at the temple, well, if we were lucky and got a day off.

"What did the Jedi deprive you from? Let me help you give Nyx the best birthday ever! First I'll take you shopping to find him the greatest gift he could get, then we'll go to a bakery and order his favorite cake and I''l help you find a great place for you to have lunch. Lets go!", she said excitedly, pulling me up.

"Where are we going?", I ask, "To buy him a gift of course, did you not hear my perfect plan?", she answered.

Fair enough.

We started walking to a store that, according to Tera, sells everything!, "What will you buy him?", asked Tera.

"I don't know, I have been saving a few credits, mostly because I don't know when to use them. As a Jedi I didn't really buy things so this whole concept is new to me", I said.

What would Nyx like? Is there something he wants?

"Well, what does he use? Has he complained about needing anything?", said Tera.

"I don't know. He likes building and fixing things. He enjoys music and watching movies. Maybe I could get him a tool?", I started thinking out loud, "Maybe a movie? No that doesn't sound like a good idea".

"I heard that there's a new tool that's been receiving good reviews, maybe you could check it out?", said Tera.

"I suppose we could", I said unsure, but heading for the automobile area of the store.

When we arrive Tera points out the tool she was talking about. It took me a moment to come back from my amazement at all the different materials around me.

"What do you think? Is it worth it?", asked Tera.

I start reading the details and this thing is amazing! It's a multi tool that can do different jobs around the shop. It's design allows it to be easy to use and for you to get a better grip. Huh, the grip is also adjustable. Of course it also comes with a portable screwdriver that has interchangeable tips!

I think this might be it!

"This is great! I think he'll really like it", I tell Tera, a grin on my face.

"So that's it? Wow, you shop way faster than Nyx", she said perplexed.

"Is it uncommon for people to buy things quickly?", I ask confused.

Tera laughed at me and said, "Usually, but don't worry about it! Now lets go pay this", she said walking away, me close behind.

—

The store had wrapped the gift already and Tera and I were now walking to the bakery.

"So what cake will we get him?", I ask.

"His favorite! Maracuya cake", Tera answered.

"Really? He never mentioned that. How long have you and Nyx known each other?", I asked.

"For six years now I believe. We met when he broke a table at my restaurant and I made him work to pay for the new one", she explained, "Why, are you getting jealous?".

"What?! Why would I get jealous?", I asked genuinely confused.

"Jeez, I can't tease you like that, but don't worry about me stealing your guy away. I'm not attracted to him, I have my eye on that cute guy that comes into the restaurant every Monday and Friday", she said.

I'm confused. How did this conversation start?

"Forget it! I'll just order the cake", she said.

While we waited for the man to get the cake from the back, it dawned on me that Tera didn't have a gift for Nyx.

"Hey, what are you getting him?", I asked her.

"You'll see tomorrow", she answered.

—

 **The Next Day**

Nyx and I walk to the diner I know he loves. It's the first place he tried to take me out to.

Donna's.

I have my hood up and a scarf covering the bottom half of my face. It wasn't the most comfortable way to go on a casual lunch, but it was worth it if it made Nyx happy.

We entered and sat down at a booth like last time, but this time we actually had a good time. The food wasn't as good as Nyx bragged it was, but he looked happy after not coming for a long time.

We chatted and enjoyed ourselves and then proceeded to head back home after paying the bill.

"So, do you have something else planned?", asked Nyx after crashing onto the couch.

"Well, Tera is coming in an hour so we could watch something while she arrives", I said.

We ended up watching to movies because Tera took three and a half hours to get here.

"Sorry I'm late guys! I got side tracked"; she said sheepishly.

"No problem. Do you want to play a game?", said Nyx.

We ended up playing another two hours. I had a reputation of being great at these types of games but Nyx 'mysteriously' won almost every game and round. I wonder how that happened.

"For the last time, we didn't let you win!", exclaimed Tera.

"Fine! I'll let it slide, for now. Should we order something to eat?", he said.

"No need! We have everything prepared", said Tera, beckoning me to follow her.

I nod and take the cake out of the fridge, placing it on the table. Tera brought the food we had prepared the day before as well as the gifts we bought him. Meaning two gifts.

Once everything was prepared, we started eating to our hearts content. Well, and the actual amount that was available for us..

"This is great! Who's idea was this?", he asked. I was about to say Tera when.

"Why, your wonderful roommate Ahsoka! With my help of course", she said, giving me a look that told me to go with it.

"Well, thank you guys! Should I open my gifts now?", he asked shamelessly.

"Of course! Whatever you want, birthday boy", I say laughing and beating Tera to it.

He starts to open Tera's present which turned out to be chocolates and a dead plant. It was apparently an inside joke thing because they started referencing things and events I didn't understand.

I suppose six years is a lot of time to make memories.

"Thank you Tera!", Nix exclaimed hugging her while laughing.

He then proceeded to open my gift. I really hope he likes it. I'm pretty new to these things.

He's just staring at it. Does he hate it? What did I do wrong?

"Um…do you like it?", I asked embarrassed.

"Like it? I love it! I've been saving up for this! Thank you so much!", he said hugging me.

Tera smiled confidently at me. She knew he wanted this didn't she?! Well I suppose if it makes Nyx happy it's alright. Though…

"Your welcome, Tera helped me pick it out", I said.

Nyx was still happy but Tera face-palmed in the background. I think she didn't want me to say that.

After a few more hours Nyx said, "Well, thank you for today. I had a great time".

"No problem, happy birthday, again", I said.

As Tera was about to leave Nyx asked me, "Hey Ahsoka, when is your birthday? I don't think you've told me".

"Exactly one week from now", I answered, noticing Tera smile evilly in the background.

I regret this. It's not really a bad feeling, I just think I will probably regret telling them, well, Tera.

The End

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Feel free to review!**

 **Have a great day! :)**


End file.
